


From yellow to Gray

by Sunflower_Prescott, Tooran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ca se passe sur sept ans vous croyez quoi, De toute manière ils vont changer tout le temps, Drama, F/M, Faites pas gaffes aux pairings, Fluff, Humor, Je sais pas quoi mettre comme tag, M/M, Sur les septs années, Tragedy, UA Poudlard, Un peu de tout en fait
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Prescott/pseuds/Sunflower_Prescott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooran/pseuds/Tooran
Summary: D'abord, il y avait eu une grande femme à l'air stricte, avec une longue robe émeraude et un chapeau pointu. Puis des cris et des sanglots. Enfin, une enveloppe de parchemin et un ticket de train, direction Poudlard.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Connor Bowers, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir,  
> Nous sommes deux autrices qui nous faisons bien chier dans nos vies, surtout en ces temps de confinement, c'est pour cela que nous vous pondons une petite fic (qui sera longue en fait hein) peu originale sur un UA Poudlard (ça a dû déjà être fait une bonne centaine de fois mais on s'en fout).  
> Ne faîtes pas attention aux ships, s'il y en a autant c'est parce qu'en sept années les couples ont le temps de se faire et se défaire.  
> Bonne chance pour la lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un/une petit/petite kudo, et un petit commentaire si vous avez apprécier, ça motivera à écrire la suite.  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture et Enjoy !

Sonia Kaspbrak, qui habitait le petit village de Quorn dans le Leicestershire, avait toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'elle était parfaitement normale. Elle habitait une petite maison impeccable, bien propre, au milieu d'un quartier rempli de petites maisons semblables. Son jardin était toujours bien entretenu, son linge étendu sur un fil était toujours immaculé, et, elle, était toujours irréprochable dans ses grandes robes à fleurs. Sa famille avait toujours été parfaitement respectable, sans aucun squelette dans les placards ni aucun cousin drogué ou homosexuel, et elle avait un fils qui était le plus adorable enfant que l'on aurait pu rêver d'avoir et qui faisait tous les jours sa fierté, même s'il était terriblement fragile. Rien de bizarre ou d'anormal dans ce charmant tableau, car Sonia Kaspbrak haïssait sincèrement tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. En fait tout ce qui se rapportait à l'étrange ou à l’inhabituel l'effrayait, comme ces émissions où des gens disparaissaient, qu'elle évitait soigneusement et que son fils chéri avait interdiction formelle de regarder.  
Alors, le jour où une grande femme à l'air stricte, habillée d'une longue robe vert émeraude et d'un chapeau pointu, sonna à sa porte, Sonia n'ouvrit même pas. Ce n'était pas Halloween, bon sang ! Et même durant cette fête ridicule, elle n'ouvrait pas sa porte. Hors de question que des dizaines de mains pleines de miasmes approchent son Eddie chéri.  
Sonia s'éloigna donc de la porte sans faire de bruit, retournant s'affaler devant son jeu télévisé. Son petit amour, qui jouait par terre avec son train électrique, ne fit aucun commentaire, habitué à voir sa mère faire semblant de ne pas être là.  
La sonnette retentit à nouveau, mais Sonia ne bougea que pour plonger sa main dans sa boîte de gâteaux à la vanille et en enfourner une poignée dans sa large bouche. Le carillon sonna encore, et encore, et Eddie commençait à jeter des regards nerveux vers la porte.  
« Ne t'en fais pas mon Eddie-chou, elle finira bien par s'en aller », le rassura Sonia, agacée.  
Et la sonnerie s'arrêta enfin. Sonia, satisfaite, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil qui grinça sous son poids, avant d'entendre le léger clic de la serrure qui se déverrouillait, et le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Elle poussa un cri étranglé et se redressa si vite que le fauteuil émit un long gémissement d'agonie, tandis que l'étrange visiteuse apparaissait à la porte du salon. Eddie lâcha son train, les yeux écarquillés.  
« Vous... Comment vous... Sortez de ma maison ! », s'époumona Sonia, scandalisée et un peu effrayée.  
Elle s'apprêtait à hurler d'autres imprécations, mais le regard froid et impérieux que lui lança la femme la fit taire sur le champ, la clouant à son fauteuil plus efficacement qu'un papillon sur la planche d'un collectionneur.  
« Bonjour madame Kaspbrak », dit l'étrangère, d'un ton qui n'avait rien de chaleureux. « Je suis le professeur Minerva McGonagall, du collège Poudlard. »  
Elle regarda Eddie, et son regard s'adoucit un peu.  
« Tu dois être Edward. Ravie de faire ta connaissance. »  
Qu'elle ose s'adresser à son Eddie d'amour hérissa le poil de Sonia, et lui rendit le courage qu'elle avait perdu. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et pointa un doigt boudiné et accusateur sur le professeur Mctruc.  
« Je vous interdit de lui adresser la parole ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?! », vagit-elle d'une voix suraiguë.  
Le professeur pinça les lèvres.  
« Je suis venue vous annoncer que votre fils bénéficie d'une inscription dans notre établissement, il-  
-Votre établissement ?! C'est ridicule, il est inscrit au collège du quartier, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de votre Pou-je-ne-sais-quoi ! »  
Le regard de son Eddie-chou passait de l'une à l'autre des deux femmes, comme un spectateur à un match de ping-pong.  
« Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie », dit lentement le professeur, le visage crispé par l'agacement. Sonia en resta coite. « Votre fils est un sorcier. »  
Les yeux de Eddie s'agrandirent, et se fixèrent sur le visage de sa mère.  
« Maman... ?  
-Monte dans ta chambre.  
-Mais...  
-Maintenant ! »  
Eddie savait quand il valait mieux faire ce que disait sa mère sans protester, et il se leva, son train dans les mains, baissant nerveusement les yeux en passant à côté du professeur McGonagall et se dépêchant de monter les escaliers. Les hurlements de sa mère retentirent à l'instant où il eut fermé la porte de sa chambre.  
« Je ne sais pas quelle blague tordue vous êtes en train de nous faire, mais ça ne me fait pas rire du tout ! Je vais appeler la police, et vous... »  
Ses hurlements se turent d'un coup, si soudainement que l'on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait coupé le son d'une chaîne hi-fi. Eddie entendait la voix du professeur, mais pas assez distinctement pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Frustré de ne pas avoir le droit de participer à une discussion dont il faisait l'objet, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, entourant ses jambes de ses bras.  
Un sorcier... C'était complètement absurde, cette histoire. Mais, en même temps, ça expliquerait bien des choses... Eddie regarda son train miniature, l'un de ses jouets préférés, qu'il avait cassé une fois en le faisant tomber de la table de la cuisine, sur laquelle il avait construit un circuit. Il avait beaucoup pleuré et tenté de tout recoller, mais la colle n'avait pas tenu et il avait tristement laissé les débris sur son bureau. Le lendemain, en se levant, il avait retrouvé le petit train comme neuf.  
Un long moment s'écoula sans qu'il n'entende rien de la conversation qui avait lieu en bas, et il eut le temps de se poser toute sorte de questions. Est-ce qu'il allait apprendre à faire de la magie ? Cette idée fit naître en lui une certaine excitation, bien vite douchée par la triste réalité ; jamais sa mère ne le laisserait aller où que ce soit, et encore moins dans une école de sorcellerie. Elle frôlait déjà la crise cardiaque chaque fois qu'il montait sur son vélo...  
Déçu et triste, Eddie fit rouler sans conviction son petit train sur la couverture de son lit, regardant la belle locomotive rouge brillante se détacher sur le drap blanc hôpital, attendant que sa mère ne chasse le professeur McGonagall à grands cris et ne lui permette enfin de redescendre.  
Mais il n'y eut pas de cris, pas de porte claquée ni de sirène de police à l'extérieur. Seulement quelques petits coups secs frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Sonia ne frappait jamais.  
« Entrez », dit Eddie d'une petite voix.  
Le professeur McGonagall apparut alors, une large enveloppe à la main.  
« J'ai discuté avec votre mère, tout est réglé. Vous ferez votre rentrée à Poudlard le premier septembre. »  
Eddie écarquilla les yeux, et ces derniers se remplirent de respect. Il n'avait jamais vu personne tenir tête à sa mère et en ressortir vivant, et encore moins en ayant eu le dernier mot.  
« Voici votre lettre d'admission. Elle contient votre liste de fournitures et votre billet de train pour le départ. »  
Eddie, le cœur vibrant d'une excitation de plus en plus forte, l'écouta lui expliquer où aller pour acheter ses fournitures, et comment accéder à la voie 9¾ (une voie secrète cachée aux gens normaux, c'était complètement fou), où se trouvait le train qui le mènerait jusqu'en Écosse – il n'était jamais partis aussi loin. Quand elle eut terminé, il la remercia d'une voix presque tremblante d'impatience et elle lui accorda un sourire avant de purement et simplement disparaître.  
Eddie resta là, son train toujours à la main, les yeux brillants, tandis que les sanglots bruyants de sa mère résonnaient depuis le salon.


	2. Chapter 2

Le monde était constitué de règles très simples. Le sol était en bas, le ciel en haut, la gravité empêchait de tomber même si la rotation de la Terre nous mettait à l'envers. L'air était constitué d'oxygène et d'azote, l'eau mouillait, et les murs de briques étaient solides.  
Alors comment, par tous les dieux du ciel et des enfers, Stanley Uris était-il censé passer au travers dudit mur de briques ?  
Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il était planté devant, à pleurer sur les débris de sa logique détruite et piétinée par des tarés en déguisements de sorciers. Tout son monde était en train de s'effondrer, et les voyageurs qui couraient tout autour de lui n'en avaient même pas conscience, ne voyant qu'un gamin de onze ans avec un chariot rempli de bagages et un air perdu sous ses cheveux bouclés. Il n'avait même pas ses parents auxquels se raccrocher, ces derniers lui ayant fait leurs adieux sur le parking de la gare, comme si le simple fait de s'approcher de la voie magique les mettait mal à l'aise. Et il les comprenait. Une voie ferroviaire n'était pas censée être cachée par un fichu mur traversable.  
Et puis après tout, s'il ratait le train, quel mal y aurait-il... ? Il ne pourrait pas aller à l'école, il serait obligé de faire demi-tour, de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver son monde parfaitement logique et d'oublier toute cette histoire de dingues... Il caressa longuement cette idée, hésitant à faire immédiatement demi-tour pour courir au parking en espérant que ses parents y soient encore. Mais il y avait très peu de chance que ce ne soit le cas, et la perspective de se retrouver tout seul dans une ville aussi immense que Londres, sans moyen de joindre ses parents, le terrifiait tout autant que ce maudit passage caché.  
Sur l'horloge au-dessus de lui, la grande aiguille se rapprochait de plus en plus de la petite. Il n'avait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes devant lui pour trouver le courage de renier toutes les règles de l'univers, et il ne se sentait définitivement pas prêt.  
« Tout va bien mon garçon ? »  
Stan sursauta. Devant lui, un couple s'était arrêté, un homme et une femme à l'air gentils, encadrant un garçon qui devait avoir son âge, et qui portait d'énormes lunettes et poussait un chariot semblable au sien. En équilibre précaire sur la valise trônait une cage dans laquelle une chauve-souris dormait enroulée dans ses ailes, et Stan sut immédiatement qu'il avait affaire à un petit échantillon des tarés qu'il allait devoir côtoyer ces sept prochaines années. Il hocha timidement la tête, et eut un regard anxieux pour le mur.  
Un éclair de compréhension passa sur le regard de la femme, et elle sourit gentiment.  
« Tu t’inquiètes pour le mur ? Ne t'en fais pas c'est très facile, tu n'as qu'à marcher droit dessus très vite ! Richie tu lui montres ? »  
Le garçon aux lunettes fit un grand sourire à Stan, et se mit à courir vers le mur, sans même ralentir. Stan sentit tout son corps se tendre, attendant de voir Richie s'écraser violemment contre la paroi, mais le choc ne vint pas. Le jeune sorcier avait tout bonnement disparu.  
« Tu vois ? Allez à toi », l'encouragea la mère du garçon.  
Stan avala difficilement sa salive, et se plaça face au mur, les paumes moites sur la barre de son chariot.  
« Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux si ça t'aide. »  
Il hocha nerveusement la tête, souffla longuement, puis ferma les yeux très très fort et se mit à avancer, ses muscles tendus à l'extrême.  
« Stop ! »  
Stan sursauta et rouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à ne voir que des briques devant lui – peut-être que tout ça n'était bien qu'une blague finalement, et qu'on l'avait arrêté juste avant qu'il ne se casse le nez contre le mur. Mais il n'y avait plus de briques, ni de mur. Il était sur un quai complètement différent, devant une gigantesque locomotive rouge à vapeur comme on n'en voyait plus, au milieu d'une foule de personnes en robes et d'élèves faisant leurs adieux à leurs parents. Juste devant lui, Richie lui souriait largement.  
« Tu vois c'était pas si compliqué ! »  
Du moins c'est ce que Stan compris, mais son fort accent irlandais le rendait difficilement compréhensible.  
« Pousse toi un peu par contre, sinon mes parents vont te rentrer dedans. »  
Stan regarda derrière lui, où se trouvait encore un maudit mur, et se décala rapidement. Juste à temps, l'homme et la femme qui l'avaient aidé étaient en train de le traverser. Cette vision fit courir un frisson le long de son échine, et il préféra s'éloigner pendant que la petite famille se faisait ses adieux, se frayant difficilement un passage sur le quai bondé jusqu'à un wagon qui n'avait pas l'air trop rempli. A l'intérieur, il traîna difficilement sa grosse valise dans les couloirs étroits, jusqu'à trouver un compartiment vide, où il s'assit près de la fenêtre pour regarder les derniers retardataires monter dans le train. Un coup de sifflet retentit, les familles se mirent à agiter les bras, et le train se mit lentement en branle, serrant l'estomac de Stan qui se demandait vers quel inconnu terrifiant il se dirigeait.  
« Je peux m'asseoir... ? »  
Stan se détourna de la fenêtre, derrière laquelle le quai défilait de plus en plus vite. A la porte du compartiment se tenait un garçon tout petit, le visage pâle et l'embout d'un inhalateur dépassant de son poing serré. A son air angoissé, Stan comprit aussitôt qu'il était comme lui : un garçon tout à fait normal qui avait vu son monde totalement bouleversé par la visite d'un gugusse bizarre en robe se prétendant professeur.  
« Oui... Bien sûr... »  
Le garçon laissa sa valise sur le sol sans même essayer de la hisser dans le filet à bagage, qu'il n'aurait certainement pas réussi à atteindre même en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, et s'assit en face de Stan, tripotant nerveusement son inhalateur, le regard fuyant.  
« Je m'appelle Stan... », tenta timidement le plus grand.  
« Eddie », répondit l'autre, levant brièvement les yeux vers lui.  
« Tu... Toi aussi tu es normal, pas vrai... ? »  
Le dénommé Eddie le regarda plus franchement et hocha la tête, l'air un peu rassuré de se retrouver avec quelqu'un qui comprenait sa situation.  
« C'est trop bizarre... J'avais hâte mais maintenant j'ai peur... »  
Stan, bien que la partie « hâte » ne l'ai jamais concerné, ne put qu'approuver.  
« C'est une histoire de dingue... »  
Eddie approuva vigoureusement de la tête. Le trajet se poursuivit sur une conversation un peu timide, émaillée de nombreux blancs, jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille dame poussant un chariot rempli de confiseries de toutes les couleurs ne s'arrête devant la porte de leur compartiment.  
« Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ? »  
Stan déclina poliment, avant de voir les yeux de Eddie qui s'étaient mis à briller devant le chariot de gourmandises. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, son nouvel ami s'était déjà précipité, fouillant dans sa poche pour extirper une poignée de pièces, et revenant les bras chargés de bonbons étranges que Stan n'avait encore jamais vu, et qu'il étala sur la banquette.  
« Tu connais ces trucs... ? », demanda Stan, méfiant, en fixant les emballages plus ou moins attrayants.  
« Non mais ça a l'air trop bon », répondit Eddie en ouvrant une petite boîte bleue. Il poussa un cri de surprise et Stan eut le réflexe de se cacher derrière son sac de voyage.  
« Elle bouge, regarde ! Elle est en chocolat et elle bouge ! »  
Stan laissa ses yeux dépasser du sac, pour constater que Eddie tenait dans ses mains une petite grenouille en chocolat qui, effectivement, bougeait, sa petite tête se tournant de droite à gauche. Soudain, elle se ramassa sur elle-même et sauta au sol, et Stan ramena aussitôt ses jambes sur la banquette de peur qu'elle ne lui grimpe dessus.  
« Tu vas pas manger ça quand même ?! »  
Eddie, qui fixait le sol sale du compartiment, secoua la tête avec une grimace et laissa la grenouille vagabonder, ouvrant plutôt une autre boîte remplie de petites dragées de toutes les couleurs. Il en prit une, la déposa sur sa langue et la recracha aussitôt avec une expression dégoûtée.  
« On dirait du chou de Bruxelles ! », s'exclama-t-il, l'air scandalisé par l'idée qu'un bonbon ait un goût de légume.  
« J'étais sûr que ces trucs étaient bizarres », marmonna Stan, écarquillant les yeux en voyant Eddie plonger à nouveau la main dans le paquet et enfourner une autre dragée dans sa bouche. « Pourquoi tu en reprends ?! »  
Eddie ne répondit pas tout de suite, mastiquant le bonbon avec un air songeur.  
« Celui-là on dirait de l'orange. Je crois que la surprise c'est le goût », dit-il en exhibant le paquet, sur lequel Stan put lire Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. « Tu veux essayer ? »  
Stan déclina prudemment, et passa le reste du trajet à surveiller du regard la grenouille en chocolat qui continuait à se balader dans le compartiment, pendant que Eddie se gavait de dragées et de plumes en sucre. Ils furent seulement interrompus par une fille aux cheveux broussailleux qui leur demanda s'ils avaient vu un crapaud et leur conseilla de mettre leurs uniformes. Le temps qu'ils s'exécutent – Stan à contrecœur, détestant le principe d'avoir une robe pour uniforme –, le soir tombait et le train commençait à ralentir pour entrer dans une toute petite gare en pleine campagne.  
Un flot d'élève se déversa aussitôt dans les couloirs, et Stan et Eddie attendirent dans leur compartiment qu'il y ait moins de monde pour ne pas se retrouver perdus dans la foule. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, la boule qui avait serré l'estomac de Stan toute la journée était devenue une véritable pierre, et c'est le pas lourd qu'il suivit les autres à l'extérieur, Eddie sur les talons.  
Sur le quai de la petite gare, les élèves plus grands se dirigeaient déjà vers un chemin de terre où se trouvaient alignées des calèches sans chevaux. Stan s'apprêtait à les suivre, quand il entendit une grosse voix appeler les premières années. A un bout du quai, devant un attroupement d'élèves du même âge que lui, se tenait un véritable géant, aux longs cheveux hirsutes et à la barbe broussailleuse, une lanterne se balançant dans sa main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle. Stan sentit Eddie lui attraper le bras et le serrer un peu trop fort devant cette apparition effrayante, mais il fut incapable de lui faire le moindre reproche, lui-même pétrifié de peur.  
Mais déjà le petit groupe se mettait en branle, et Stan dût forcer ses jambes à bouger pour ne pas rester sur le quai sombre et désert.  
Ils marchèrent quelques minutes sur un chemin de terre, et débouchèrent sur la berge d'un grand lac. Sur la rive étaient alignées une dizaine de petites barques, dans lesquelles les élèves s'entassèrent. Stan s'assit avec Eddie dans l'une d'elle, en compagnie d'un garçon à la peau noire et d'un autre aussi petit que Eddie qui n'arrêtait pas de parler d'un ton surexcité.  
« S'lut, moi c'est Seamus ! », s'exclama le plus petit avec un accent irlandais à couper au couteau.  
« Dean », renchérit son compagnon avec un léger sourire.  
Stan laissa Eddie les présenter en retour, occupé à chercher les rames du regard. Mais il n'en trouva pas et, lorsque la barque se mit à glisser toute seule sur l'eau noire, il se cramponna aux bords avec un petit cri de surprise. Quand est-ce que les choses allaient cesser d'être aussi bizarres... ?  
La traversée dura longtemps, peut-être pas tant que ça en vérité, mais elle parut interminable au pauvre Stan, terriblement mal à l'aise dans cette embarcation qui n'avait pas de moteur et qui n'était, par conséquent, pas censée avancer toute seule. Même la vue du château, magnifique avec ses fenêtres éclairées de mille lumières, se dressant au bord du lac, ne parvint pas à l'émerveiller, et c'est encore plus stressé qu'avant qu'il descendit enfin de la barque maudite pour entrer dans l'école, Eddie le suivant toujours de prêt.  
Ils franchirent de grandes portes, derrière lesquelles les attendait une femme à l'air sévère.  
« C'est le professeur McGonagall », chuchota Eddie, et Stan n'osa pas lui demander comment il la connaissait, de peur qu'elle ne l'entende.  
« Bienvenue à Poudlard », dit-elle. « Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la grande salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différents maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante, vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard. Chaque maison à sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elle a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La cérémonie de la répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. »  
Son regard s'attarda sur Richie, debout non loin de Stan, qui n'avait pas noué sa cravate et avait laissé sa chemise pendre hors de son pantalon. Stan le vit sourire largement, mais ne faire aucun mouvement pour se rendre plus présentable tandis que le professeur disparaissait par une petite porte derrière elle.  
« J'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison... », chuchota Eddie, et Stan approuva, ne voulant pas perdre son seul début de repère dans cette maison de fous.  
Ils attendirent le retour du professeur pendant de longues minutes, durant lesquelles un blondinet aux cheveux plaqués sur le crâne agressa un autre élève dont le nom fit courir des murmures dans tout le petit groupe, pour une raison que Stan ne comprit pas.  
Enfin, McGonagall revint, les mit en rang, et les mena à travers de grandes portes derrières lesquelles s'étendait une vaste salle remplie de visages qui les fixaient intensément. Quatre longues tables étaient alignées face à une cinquième où étaient assis des adultes en robes, et le plafond... Stan déglutit difficilement, et s'appliqua à regarder ses pieds, laissant Eddie s'émerveiller tout seul.  
Le professeur les fit s'arrêter tout au bout de la salle, devant un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau tout miteux. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Stan, une large déchirure s'ouvrit tout au bord et le chapeau se mit à _chanter._

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté_ _suprême_   
_Mais faut pas s'fier à c'qu'on voit,_   
_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_   
_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_   
_Font pâle figure auprès de moi_   
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_   
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien n'méchapp', rien n'marrête_   
_Le choixpeau à toujours raison,_   
_Mettez moi donc sur votre tête_   
_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor,_   
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_   
_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_   
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_   
_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_   
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_   
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi,_   
_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être,_   
_Là-bas ce sont des érudits_   
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_   
_Si vous êtes plutôt malins,_   
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_   
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose moi un instant_   
_Et n'ait pas peur, reste serein,_   
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains,_   
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissement éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Stan, lui n'avait aucune envie d'applaudir, et Eddie encore moins visiblement.  
« Me dit pas qu'on va devoir mettre ce truc sur notre tête... Il doit être plein de bactéries... Et peut-être même de poux... », chuchota-t-il à toute vitesse.  
Mais, déjà, le professeur McGonagall déroulait un long parchemin, et commençait à appeler des noms, dans l'ordre alphabétique. Le garçon surexcité qui avait partagé leur barque fut envoyé à Gryffondor, suivi par la fille aux cheveux broussailleux.  
« Edward Kaspbrak. »  
Stan sentit Eddie se raidir à côté de lui, et son nouvel ami serra son bras très fort avant de le lâcher et de s'avancer vers le tabouret, serrant très fort son inhalateur. Il s'assit tout au bord du tabouret et ferma fortement les yeux tandis que le professeur posait le Choixpeau sur sa tête.  
« Poufsouffle ! »  
McGonagall eut à peine le temps de retirer le chapeau que Eddie fonçait déjà vers la table qui l'applaudissait poliment, visiblement soulagé de ne plus avoir une énorme source de bactéries sur la tête. Stan se retrouva seul au milieu des élèves qui attendaient leur tour, sachant déjà qu'il était condamné à passer en tout dernier.  
Il regarda Richie s'asseoir sur le tabouret et rester un très long moment sous le Choixpeau avant d'être envoyé chez les serpentards, et il se sentit mal en imaginant ce que ça faisait que de rester assis plusieurs longues minutes devant des centaines de visages scrutateurs. La pierre dans son ventre avait maintenant la lourdeur d'un rocher. Et si le professeur n'appelait pas le bon prénom ?  
« Stanley Uris. »  
Une vague de soulagement le submergea, et le rocher se fit un peu moins lourd tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas flageolant vers le tabouret, s'y asseyant tout au bord, à l'image de Eddie un peu plus tôt, qu'il espérait rejoindre à Poufsouffle. Mais le Choixpeau avait à peine effleuré sa tête qu'il hurlait « Serdaigle », et Stan rejoignit la table correspondante à contrecœur. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le visage déçu de Eddie, et ils échangèrent un regard triste.


	3. Chapter 3

Richie Tozier, tout excité, n'écouta quasiment rien du discours du professeur Dumbledore. Son estomac grondait bruyamment, et il avait hâte de faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux camarades de maison – même s'il était un peu déçu de ne pas s'être retrouvé avec Bill, un garçon avec qui il avait sympathisé durant le trajet en Poudlard Express et qui avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Le menton dans la main, il jouait avec ses couverts pendant que le vieux barbu parlait.  
« Bon appétit ! »  
Richie entendit très bien ces deux mots-là, bizarrement, et il se redressa aussitôt, tandis que des dizaines de plats de toute sorte apparaissaient sur la table. Il se jeta aussitôt sur la nourriture, remplissant généreusement son assiette tout en se présentant à son voisin de droite.   
« Moi c'est Richie, et toi ? »  
Mais le garçon, qui n'avait pas l'air très intelligent, lui lança un regard bovin et enfourna une aile de poulet toute entière dans sa bouche, après quoi il essaya de parler, mais ne produisit que des borborygmes peu ragoûtants.   
« Okaaay, fais moi penser à jamais te demander de pipe... »  
Il se tourna à gauche.   
« Et toi, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? »  
Sa voisine le jaugea d'un regard méprisant, et retourna à son assiette sans même se donner la peine de lui répondre.   
« Ah ouais j'vois, sympa l'ambiance... »  
En désespoir de cause, il regarda le garçon en face de lui, mais préféra finalement finir son assiette tout seul quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, a.k.a le garçon qui avait fait une scène avec Harry Potter en attendant de pouvoir entrer dans la grande salle. Né de parents au sang-mêlé, Richie en savait assez sur les Malefoy pour ne pas avoir particulièrement envie de faire ami-ami avec le blondinet.   
Richie termina donc son repas en échangeant des signes de la main avec Bill, deux tables plus loin. Malefoy finit par se retourner pour voir avec qui il parlait de cette manière.   
« Tu fraternises avec un Gryffondor ? », dit-il d'un ton empreint de dégoût.   
Richie haussa les épaules.   
« Bah ouais, j'ai pas l'droit ? Les gens des autres maisons sont pas censés être nos ennemis jurés, si ? »  
Apparemment la réponse était oui, vu le regard de profond mépris que lui jeta Malefoy.   
« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas rejoindre ton petit copain ? Je parie que tu n'es même pas de sang-pur !  
-Ptet pas, mais moi au moins j'ai pas des mains riquiqui. Tu sais c'qu'on dit chez les moldus ? Grandes mains, grande bite ! »  
Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, l'air excédé. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lui envoyer un quelconque sarcasme, mais fut interrompu par le directeur qui prenait de nouveau la parole pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.   
Un garçon plus âgé se leva alors et s'approcha d'eux.   
« Je suis votre préfet, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos dortoirs. »   
Malefoy lança à Richie un regard mauvais, et se leva. Richie soupira. Génial, premier repas avec ses nouveaux camarades et il s'était déjà fait un ennemi. Il était plutôt doué pour ça il fallait dire, étant tout bonnement incapable de contrôler sa langue même si sa vie en dépendait.   
Il se leva donc et suivit le préfet. Pendant que les autres groupes de premières années montaient les grands escaliers du hall ou disparaissaient par un couloir, eux s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles du château, traversant de longs couloirs de pierre nue jusqu'à un mur qui semblait parfaitement identique à tous les autres.   
« Sang-pur », dit le préfet, et le mur s'ouvrit devant lui.   
« Wow super le mot de passe, ça fait pas du tout maison de gros racistes », ne put s'empêcher de commenter Richie.   
« Ça t’arrive de te taire ? », le rabroua Malefoy.   
« Nan », répliqua Richie. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais la vue de la salle commune lui fit oublier l'autre abruti de sang-pur. La pièce était spacieuse, tendue de vert et remplie de fauteuils à l'air confortables. Les murs de pierre sombre et les lampes tamisées donnaient au lieu une ambiance particulière, et de grandes fenêtres parcouraient tout un mur. Derrière le verre, on ne voyait pas le parc du château comme l'on aurait pu le croire, mais les profondeurs du lac qu'ils avaient traversé en barque un peu plus tôt. Richie, fasciné, regarda un strangulot nager paisiblement au milieu d'un banc de poissons, et décida qu'il adorait cette salle commune.   
« Les filles, votre dortoir est par là. Les garçons, c'est par ici », retentit la voix du préfet, et Richie s'arracha à la contemplation du lac pour suivre les autres dans une petite pièce aux mêmes couleurs que la salle commune, dans laquelle étaient alignés six lits à baldaquin drapés de vert. Pour son grand bonheur, il y avait, ici aussi, une grande fenêtre. Ses bagages se trouvaient entassés au centre de la pièce, avec ceux des autres garçons, et la cage de sa chauve-souris était posée sur le sol.   
Richie attrapa sa valise et voulut se diriger vers le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre, mais Malefoy s'y était déjà assis.   
« Toi tu prends celui-là », ordonna-t-il avec son air de petit chef insupportable, désignant le lit tout au fond de la pièce, dans le coin le plus sombre.   
« Dans tes rêves ouais ! Où t'as vu que c'était toi qui décidais ? »  
Les yeux de Malefoy s’étrécirent.   
« Ah oui ? Crabbe, Goyle ! Montrez lui un peu qui décide ! »  
Le garçon avec qui Richie avait essayé de parler à table s'avança avec un air aussi bête que menaçant, flanqué d'un autre garçon encore plus grand et bien bâti, et aux yeux tout aussi vides. Le plus petit frappa son poing dans sa main, et l'autre remonta ses manches.   
« Ok, ok, c'est bon, pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux les filles ! », capitula Richie, pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de se prendre une raclée dès sa première nuit à Poudlard. Il traîna donc sa valise jusqu'au lit du coin, tout en se jurant silencieusement de prendre sa revanche plus tard. 

***

Quand il vit que son tout premier cours de l'année, à savoir sortilèges, était en commun avec les gryffondors, Richie sauta presque de joie. Et il sauta littéralement au cou de Bill quelques minutes plus tard, en le retrouvant devant la porte de la salle.   
« Oh putain mon vieux tu peux pas savoir comment j'suis content de voir un visage amical !  
-C'est s-si horrible que ça s-s-serpentard ?  
-T'as pas idée ! Je vendrais mon pénis adoré pour changer de maison ! »  
Bill esquissa un sourire.   
« Y'a p-p-peut-être m-moyen de s-s'arranger avec le ch-choixpeau. »  
La première année à côté de Bill, une jeune gryffondor aux longs cheveux roux que Richie n'avait pas encore remarqué, grimaça.   
« Tu es avec Malefoy non ?  
-Oui gente dame, c'est là tout le drame de mon malheur ! Hélas, je ne puis échapper à ma destinée, je suis condamné à supporter sept longues années d'agonie ou à me jeter du haut de la plus haute tour de ce château », fit semblant de pleurnicher Richie.   
« S-saute t-t-tout de s-suite ça nous f-fera des v-vacances ! », se moqua Bill, et la rousse pouffa.   
« Ah ouais d'accord, sympa ! Malefoy avait raison en fait, tous les gryffondors sont des saloperies », rit Richie. « Au fait, quel est votre doux nom, gente demoiselle à la chevelure de feu ?  
-Mon nom est Beverly Marsh messire », répondit-elle en mimant une révérence. « Mais mes amis m'appelle Bev.  
-Enchantée miss Bev ! Je réponds moi-même au doux nom de Richie », se présenta le serpentard en se fendant d'une courbette. Bill leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire aux lèvres.   
« Quand v-vous aurez f-fini de f-faire les c-cons, je crois que le c-cours va c-commencer. »  
Richie porta ses deux mains à sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux derrière ses lunettes.   
« Oh mon dieu ! Ne soyons pas en retard pour le tout premier cours de notre vie d'élèves modèles ! Vite, mes chers camarades, taïaut ! »  
Sur ces mots, il attrapa ses deux nouveaux amis par le bras et s'engouffra dans la salle de sortilège, s'asseyant entre eux deux. Il ignora totalement le regard hostile de Malefoy, trop heureux de s'être fait des camarades aussi cool que Bill et Bev.


	4. Chapter 4

Ça faisait une semaine que les cours avaient commencé à Poudlard, et Mike Hanlon n'en finissait pas de s'émerveiller devant le château. Il prenait ses repas le nez en l'air, fasciné par le ciel magique, adorait se perdre dans les couloirs entre deux cours pour découvrir de nouveaux lieux, et avait fait de la bibliothèque son nouveau repaire, avide de découvrir tout ce qu'il pouvait sur ce nouveau monde dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence un mois plus tôt.   
Malheureusement, le seul ami qu'il s'était fait pour l'instant, un né-moldu comme lui du nom de Stan, était très loin de partager son enthousiasme. Il semblait même proprement terrifié par absolument tout ce qui l'entourait, et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de le rassurer. Mike se livrait donc à ses expéditions seul, laissant Stan se terrer dans leur dortoir ou traîner avec son ami Eddie.   
Ce jour-là, il avait laissé Stan et Eddie dans le parc, l'un regardant les oiseaux et l'autre se gavant de bonbons, pour ramener un livre qu'il avait emprunté à madame Pince.   
La bibliothèque était paisible, comme à son habitude. Mike rendit l'ouvrage qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothécaire, puis déambula entre les rayonnages, appréciant l'ambiance calme et feutrée, effleurant des doigts les couvertures anciennes des milliers d'ouvrages rassemblés en ce lieu. Il en prit un dont le titre l'attirait, et chercha une table libre pour le feuilleter.   
Malgré l'année à peine commencée, la plupart des tables étaient déjà prises par des étudiants de dernière année – d'après ce que Mike avait compris, leur année à eux commençait sur les chapeaux de roue, les forçant à travailler comme des fous pour préparer leurs examens. Il finit par trouver une place libre à côté d'un garçon de première année qu'il avait déjà vu quelques fois en cours, un Poufsouffle dont le nom lui échappait, le nez plongé dans un énorme manuel.   
« Salut », chuchota-t-il en tirant la chaise. « Ça te dérange pas si je m’assois là ? »  
Le garçon, qu'il n'avait jamais vu parler avec personne et qui semblait plutôt timide, le regarda et hocha la tête en rougissant légèrement. Mike le remercia d'un sourire et s'installa pour lire tranquillement.   
Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, dans un confortable silence, lisant chacun de leur côté, avant que Mike ne referme son ouvrage, ayant terminé le passage qui l'intéressait.   
« Au fait, moi c'est Mike », chuchota-t-il en se tournant vers son camarade de lecture. « Et toi ? »  
Le garçon lui lança un regard timide, et esquissa un sourire gêné.   
« Ben.  
-Enchanté. »  
Mike lui sourit.   
« Tu lis quoi ?  
-Oh, euh, un... Un livre d'histoire », marmonna Ben en baissant le nez, comme s'il avait peur que Mike ne se moque de son intérêt pour la chose.   
« Cool. Tu t'y connais bien ?   
-Plutôt oui...   
-Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ! J'adore l'histoire mais c'est juste impossible de rester concentré avec Binns comme prof », grimaça Mike.   
« Oh, euh... Oui... Oui bien sûr. »  
Ben sourit légèrement, et Mike le lui rendit.   
« Cool. A plus Ben ! »  
Et il quitta la bibliothèque en saluant madame Pince, de bonne humeur. 

***

Le parc était agréablement ensoleillé en cette fin de journée de cours. Mike était assis au bord du lac avec Eddie et Stan, qui se disputaient sur l'intérêt de manger des dragées surprises si c'était pour tomber sur vingt mauvaises pour une bonne. Stan refusait catégoriquement de tenter sa chance, alors qu'Eddie se les enfilait l'une après l'autre dans l'espoir d'en manger enfin sur une au goût chocolat ou myrtille. Mike, qui n'avait pas particulièrement d'avis sur le sujet, les laissait se bagarrer et profitait simplement du soleil, admirant ses reflets sur la surface paisible du lac, uniquement troublée par les ondes occasionnelles d'un poisson sautant hors de l'eau ou d'un tentacule curieux.  
Ils n'étaient pas les seuls élèves à paresser dans l'herbe du parc, et Mike vit, marchant sur la berge un peu plus loin, un Ben solitaire, un livre sous le bras. Mike lui fit un signe de loin et, quand Ben le vit et y répondit, lui fit signe de les rejoindre.   
Le gros garçon resta immobile quelques secondes, hésitant manifestement, puis finit par s'avancer vers eux, serrant nerveusement son livre. Eddie et Stan avaient cessé de se disputer et le regardaient approcher, curieux.   
« Salut », le salua Mike quand il fut à leur hauteur. « Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ? »  
Ben regarda nerveusement Eddie et Stan.   
« Je veux pas déranger...  
-Tu déranges pas », le rassura Mike sans prendre la peine de consulter les deux autres. Comme ça ils pourraient continuer à se disputer s'ils le voulaient, et lui aurait au moins un peu de compagnie. « Voici Eddie, et lui c'est Stan. Les gars, je vous présente Ben.  
-On se connaît, on est dans le même dortoir », marmonna Eddie, mais Mike doutait qu'ils se soient déjà adressé la parole.   
Ben s'assit en tailleurs à côté de Mike, son livre sur les genoux.   
« Vous faites quoi... ?  
-Stan dit que les dragées surprises c'est de la merde. T'en dis quoi toi ? », l'interrogea Eddie de but en blanc, les yeux plissés.   
« J'aime bien ça... Vous en voulez ? »  
Ben sortit une petite boîte de dragées d'une poche de sa robe, et les yeux d'Eddie se mirent à briller.   
« Tu viens de te faire un ami je crois », rigola Mike, pendant que Ben posait sa boîte ouverte dans l'herbe au milieux de leur petit groupe. Eddie plongea immédiatement la main dedans, et Stan leva les yeux au ciel.   
« Je comprends vraiment pas l'intérêt. »  
Eddie fit mine de lui cracher sa dragée goût poubelle dessus, et Stan lâcha un hurlement indigné avant de se rendre compte que son ami l'avait dupé. Mike éclata de rire, et Ben esquissa un sourire, l'air un peu plus détendu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin la fin des intro on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses pour le prochain chapitre.

Contre toute attente, Ben Hanscom, qui n'avait jamais été très doué pour se faire des amis, ne tarda pas à se sentir parfaitement à l'aise avec Mike, Eddie et Stan. Le petit groupe était agréable (si l'on oubliait les perpétuelles disputes de Eddie et Stan à propos de confiseries magiques), et le fait d'être le seul des quatre à avoir grandi dans le monde sorcier lui conférait un statut pas vraiment désagréable de grand savant. Mike, particulièrement, adorait lui poser toute sorte de questions, et Eddie avait les yeux qui brillaient à chaque fois que Ben lui faisait découvrir une nouvelle sorte de bonbons. Seul Stan ne semblait pas vraiment éprouver d'intérêt pour le monde des sorciers – au contraire même, il semblait presque en avoir peur –, mais Ben appréciait tout de même sa compagnie, surtout quand ils se retrouvaient tous deux assis dans le parc dans un silence paisible, l'un lisant tranquillement et l'autre observant les oiseaux.   
C'est lors d'une paisible après-midi dans le genre, alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre assis dans la cour du château, Eddie le nez dans une boîte de fizwibiz et les trois autres discutant tranquillement, qu'un serpentard à grosses lunettes, que Ben connaissait déjà pour l'avoir entendu d'innombrables fois balancer des blagues douteuses au milieu des cours, se jeta derrière Stan.   
« Dites rien, faites comme si vous m'aviez pas vu ! », supplia-t-il en s'accroupissant sous le banc, caché par le bas de leurs robes.   
Interloqué, Ben échangea un regard avec Mike, qui ne semblait pas plus comprendre que lui. Eddie ouvrait de grands yeux ronds, et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il referma la bouche en voyant Henry Bowers, un serpentard de troisième année connu pour adorer taper sur les élèves les moins populaires, débarqua en courant dans la cour. Il s'en était déjà plusieurs fois pris à Ben, à cause de son poids et de son amour des livres, et ce dernier rentra nerveusement la tête dans les épaules. Heureusement, Henry ne semblait pas en avoir après eux ce jour-là.   
« Hey la bande de ratés ! », les apostropha-t-il. « Par où il est allé ?!  
-Qui ça ? », demanda Mike, prudemment. Henry lui lança un regard de pure haine.   
« M'adresses pas la parole sale négro ! Tozier, la grande gueule à lunettes ! Où il est ?! »  
Stan leva le bras pour montrer l'autre porte de la cour, et Henry se précipita dans cette direction, soufflant comme un taureau enragé.   
Les quatre amis restèrent un instant silencieux, le cœur battant, avant qu'une voix incertaine ne les sorte de leur raideur.   
« Il est parti... ?  
-Oui c'est bon », dit Ben, et Richie Tozier se redressa en soufflant.   
« Bordel, merci les gars, j'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure avait sonné !  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour le mettre autant en rogne ? », demanda Eddie, les sourcils froncés.   
Richie haussa les épaules.   
« Aucune idée... A moins que ce soit la remarque sur sa mère ? Ou celle sur la taille de sa bite ? Je sais pas trop, il est tellement susceptible... »  
Stan secoua la tête d'un air affligé.   
« T'as eu de la chance qu'on soit là », fit remarquer Mike, et Richie se jeta à leurs pieds.   
« Je sais, je vous serais redevable pour toute ma misérable vie, ô mes preux sauveurs !  
-La ferme », s'agaça Eddie, et Ben pouffa.   
« Oui mon seigneur, tout ce que vous voudrez ! », fit Richie en se mettant au garde à vous, faisant soupirer Stan.   
A cet instant arrivèrent dans la cour deux gryffondors, par la porte que Henry venait d'emprunter.   
« Richie, ça va ? Bowers vient de nous agresser pour savoir où t'étais...  
-Oui je suis sain et sauf, grâce à ces courageux héros ! Voilà des vrais gryffondors, moi j'vous l'dit !  
-L-la f-ferme Richie », bégaya le garçon, Bill ou Will, Ben n'était pas sûr.   
« Merci les garçons », dit la fille en leur souriant, et Ben avala difficilement sa salive. Beverly Marsh. Il était à côté d'elle en cours de botanique et il passait son temps à renverser les pots et à mettre de la terre partout parce qu'il était trop occupé à admirer sa beauté juvénile, une agréable chaleur au creux du ventre.   
« D-de rien », bafouilla-t-il, mortifié de sentir ses joues chauffer.   
Elle lui sourit, et il se sentit pris d'une soudaine envie de regarder ses chaussures.   
« M-moi c'est Bi-Bill », dit le gryffondor en leur tendant la main, et Ben laissa les autres se présenter, avant de faire de même. Bev se présenta à son tour, et Richie passa son bras autour des épaules de ses deux comparses.   
« C'est bien mignon tout ça, mais on allait faire un tournoi de bavboules ! Vous voulez jouer ?  
-Bav-quoi ? », demanda Stan, l'air peu enthousiaste, mais Ben et Mike avaient déjà acquiescé.   
« C'est un jeu sorcier avec des billes », lui expliqua Ben tandis qu'ils se levaient du banc pour aller trouver un endroit au sol un peu plus régulier que les vieilles dalles de la cour.


	6. Chapter 6

Aucun des membres du petit groupe des « ratés », comme les surnommait gentiment Henry Bowers, ne s'était montré particulièrement enthousiaste à l'approche de Halloween. Certes, le banquet promettait d'être succulent, mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de traîner ensemble tous les sept, et la perspective de passer le repas séparés par deux – voir tout seul dans le cas du pauvre Richie – ne les enchantait guère. Alors Bill, tout naturellement, avait proposé qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans une salle de classe vide pour fêter leur propre Halloween.   
Ils n'avaient peut-être pas un somptueux repas préparé par des centaines d'elfes de maisons, ni de chauve-souris au plafond, ni de fantômes qui s'amusaient à faire leur numéro, mais ils étaient tout de même parvenu à arranger leur petite planque d'une manière tout à fait convenable. Le sol était jonché d'oreillers et de couvertures que Richie avait piqué à ses camarades de dortoir (« ça fera les pieds à ces connards »). Des bougies, installées par Mike et Bill, éclairaient la pièce, ainsi que la citrouille sculptée par Bev, proprement terrifiante. Elle disait s'être inspirée de Bowers en la taillant, et la surnommait affectueusement Ry-ry. Enfin, une montagne de bonbons, aussi bien sorciers que moldus, attendaient tranquillement d'être dévorés au milieu de la pièce. Ben et Eddie s'étaient chargés de les réunir, par des lettres suppliantes à leurs mères qui s'étaient empressées de leur en envoyer des cartons entiers. Petite touche supplémentaire à l'ambiance, Bruce Wayne, la chauve-souris de Richie, voletait tranquillement au-dessus de leurs têtes.   
Ils étaient donc tous les sept confortablement installés, se gavant de bonbons en se racontant des histoires effrayantes, et aucun d'eux ne regrettait sa décision de sécher le grand banquet. Beverly fit sensation avec sa légende de momie maudite, Mike raconta une histoire de fantôme qui n'effraya que les nés-moldus du groupe, et Richie se lança dans un récit exalté mettant en scène une pauvre sorcière sans défense et une poupée maléfique.   
« La jeune fille était désespérée, elle était là, sans sa baguette, coincée dans sa ridicule petite cachette, et elle entendait les doigts de la poupée tapoter sur la porte de l'armoire... »  
Il tapota la table en bois contre laquelle il était assis, l'air ravi de voir les autres pendus à ses lèvres.  
« Les tapotements se rapprochaient, encore et encore, et soudain... BOUH ! »  
Eddie sursauta avec un hurlement suraiguë et s'empêtra dans sa couverture, tandis que Ben, le souffle court, portait une main à son cœur. Mike avait sursauté également, mais il rit de bon cœur, et Bill et Bev n'avaient pas bougé.   
« Non mais ça va pas ?! T'es complètement malade ! », s'exclama Stan, qui venait de vivre la peur de sa vie.   
« Vous auriez vu vos têtes ! », répondit Richie, se tenant le ventre tellement il riait. Eddie, rouge de colère, lui lança son oreiller en plein visage pour le faire taire.   
« Hey ! Bruce, à l'attaque ! », s'exclama Richie en pointant Eddie du doigt. Mais la chauve-souris se contenta de se suspendre à son bras tendu. Son propriétaire la regarda d'un air dépité, et ramena son bras vers lui.   
« A mon t-tour ! », revendiqua Bill. Il se redressa sur son oreiller, la mine plus sérieuse que les autres lorsqu'ils avaient racontés leurs histoires.  
« Est-ce que v-vous avez d-déjà en-entendu p-parler de B-b-b... »  
Il jura, agacé, et reprit sa tentative, déterminé à lâcher le nom qui refusait de sortir.  
« B-b-bob Gray ! »  
Les trois nés-moldus secouèrent évidemment la tête, et les autres acquiescèrent.   
« Il existe d-des s-sorciers p-plus maléfiques que d-d'autres », commença Bill, baissant le ton. « V-vous avez t-tous entendu p-parler de G-grindelwald et de V-vous-savez-qui. M-mais le p-plus maléfique de t-tous les m-mages noirs s'appelle B- »  
Il ferma les yeux et inspira lentement.   
« Bob Gray. P-personne ne s-sait quel âge il a, ni d-d'où il vient, m-mais il a t-toujours été là, c-caché dans l'ombre. Il r-rôde et se d-dissimule p-parmi les s-sorciers g-grâce à s-ses dons de m-métamorphomage.   
-C'est quoi un métamorphomage ? », demanda Eddie.   
« C'est un sorcier capable de changer d'apparence à volonté sans baguette », lui expliqua Ben. « C'est un don très rare.  
-Exactement. Et G-gray s'en sert p-pour enlever les enfants s-sorciers et les d-dévorer v-vivant. »  
Eddie ouvrit de grands yeux, et même Stan semblait horrifié par l'histoire.   
« C'est horrible...   
-Ouais mais t'inquiète Eddie-chou, c'est juste une légende qu'on raconte aux gamins pour qu'ils soient sages ! C'est le croque-mitaine des sorciers », fit Richie en lui lançant un paquet de bonbons.   
Bill secoua la tête, l'air grave.   
« C'est pas une légende.   
-Et comment tu sais ça ? », demanda Stan, qui avait resserré sa prise sur l'oreiller qu'il tenait contre lui.   
« Mon p-p-p-p- »  
Bill soupira et reprit, mais les mots se bousculaient dans sa gorge sans parvenir à sortir, comme chaque fois qu'un sujet lui tenait à cœur. Et ce sujet-ci était sans doute le pire.   
« Mon p-p-  
-Ton pot de chambre ? Ton potager ? », suggéra Richie, et Bill lui lança un regard qui le fit taire aussitôt.   
« Mon p... Petit frère. Georgie. Il est m-m-m-m-mort.   
-Quoi ?! », hurla Eddie. « Il s'est fait manger ?! »  
Bill hocha lentement la tête, et le silence se fit, s'étirant plusieurs longues secondes. Puis Richie éclata d'un rire nerveux.   
« Bien joué Bill, c'est toi qui a réussi à nous faire le plus flipper ce soir ! T'as gagné le droit de dormir avec Ry-ry ce soir !  
-Richie », dit calmement Bev. « Ferme-la un peu.  
-Tu penses vraiment que c'est ce type qui a tué ton petit frère ? », demanda doucement Mike à Bill.   
A nouveau, Bill hocha la tête.   
« J-je l'ai v-v-vu. »  
Il vit l'horreur se peindre sur le visage d'Eddie et de Stan, la stupéfaction sur celui de Richie. Il aurait voulu leur raconter, l'orage, la pluie battante dehors, Georgie sortant jouer avec son bateau en papier. C'était Bill qui l'avait fait, et il avait piqué la baguette de son père pour essayer de l'enchanter. Il n'avait pas vraiment réussi, mais Georgie avait quand même des étoiles dans les yeux parce que le bateau était agité de petits soubresauts. Il avait couru dehors pour le faire flotter dans le caniveau, et c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait en vie. Bill aurait voulu leur dire l’inquiétude quand son frère n'était pas rentré, la peur montant petit à petit et le poussant à sortir dans la rue, et l'horreur quand il avait trouvé le petit corps dans son ciré jaune, à moitié dévoré, une silhouette à la forme changeante fuyant au loin, le désespoir, la colère, la haine qu'il avait ressenti, et surtout le vide, le vide que Georgie avait laissé dans sa vie, dans sa maison, dans ses parents, dans son propre cœur.   
Il aurait voulu leur parler de tout cela, mais il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais, et son bégaiement n'était pas le seul fautif. Alors il resta silencieux, laissant simplement ses amis digérer.   
« C'est arrivé quand... ? », demanda Ben. Son air triste toucha Bill.   
« C-cet été », répondit-il à voix basse.   
« Oh merde », souffla quelqu'un. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui, car Richie venait de l'attraper dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Un autre torse se colla à son dos, celui de Bev à en croire l'odeur, puis il sentit les larges bras de Ben les enserrer tous les trois, ainsi que la petite main de Eddie se glissant dans la sienne, et bientôt tous les sept étaient entassés en un câlin collectif qui réchauffa son cœur comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis des lustres.   
Bill pleura ce soir-là, bien au chaud et à l'abri dans l’étreinte de ses amis. Il pleura sur l'épaule de Richie, la main de Mike lui caressant les cheveux, et ça lui fit un bien fou. Il aurait pu rester là des heures, si un soudain raffut dans les couloirs ne les avaient pas tirés de leur petite bulle.   
« C'est quoi ce vacarme ? », demanda Stan, les sourcils froncés.   
« Ptet que Bowers s'est pointé au festin et ça a fait peur à tout le monde », suggéra Richie.   
Bill ricana et essuya ses larmes.   
« On d-devrait p-ptet y aller. »  
Mais Eddie fixait la porte, l'air un peu effrayé. Le couloir résonnait de dizaines de pieds martelant la pierre, et l'ont pouvait entendre des cris paniqués. Bev se leva en soupirant.   
« Bon je vais voir, attendez. »  
Sous le regard admiratif des garçons, elle sortit de la salle, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, l'air un peu ahurie.   
« Alors, euh... Apparemment il y a un troll dans les cachots. »  
Richie, dont le dortoir se trouvait justement dans lesdits cachots, rit nerveusement.   
« Ça vous dit on reste là plutôt ? »  
Eddie, lui aussi obligé de descendre pour rejoindre son dortoir, hocha vivement la tête, les yeux exorbités.   
« O-ok, on t-tiens le f-fort », dit Bill, prenant aussitôt les rênes. « R-richie t-tu barricade la p-porte. Eddie, tu t-t'occupes des v-vivres, m-mais attention, on d-doit p-pouvoir t-tenir un siège. B-ben, tu es responsable d-de la lumière. M-mike, installe le c-campement. On v-va organiser d-des t-tours de g-garde, gardez v-vos baguettes p-prêtes à attaquer. S-si le t-troll se p-pointe, on v-va en f-faire qu-qu'une bouchée !  
-Et si un prof se pointe c'est lui qui ne va faire qu'une bouchée de nous », marmonna Stan, mais personne ne l'écouta, chacun trop occupé à assurer son rôle, la peur déjà loin dans leurs esprits pris au jeu.


End file.
